A difficulty arises when the necessity of shaping materials is presented. For example only, and not by way of limitation, it is often useful to shape wood by means of sanding machines. While sanding machines are an improvement over hand sanding, sanding machines are currently only available in sizes that are bulky, expensive, and limited in scope to a single operation. Small shops and individuals are left with very expensive options in attempting to mechanize the sanding needs they face. Additionally, the larger sanding machines that are available do not necessarily work well for small-scale sanding jobs.
An additional problem with the sanding mechanisms known in the art concerns the mechanisms for adjusting these prior art sanding machines. Simply put, the prior art adjustment mechanisms are often complex and typically do not allow for very fine adjustments. Additionally, most typically they function in the horizontal plane which requires the adjustment mechanism to overcome its weight and/or the weight of the object being sanded.
Sanding devices known in the art are typified by the rotary drum sander set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,940 to Green. The Green device requires an involved installation which, once installed, negates the original purpose and use of the tool to which it is attached. Other portable sanding devices exist which are easier to remove but they do not work well because they do not adequately support the material to be surfaced and they are limited in scope as are larger machines. Such a limited device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,126 to Strege.
In sum, the prior art sanding machines are big machines, complex and expensive and limited in scope typically to a single operation. By way of example only and not by limitation, a drill press is a common tool found in even the smallest of shops. It would be exceedingly useful therefore to enable individuals and small shops that own a drill press is to utilize the drill press as an effective and efficient sander as well.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a sander apparatus and method that is easy to install and remove, that is inexpensive, and that is useful in multiple ways without hindering the operation of the machine to which it is attached. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a sander apparatus and method for use with a variety of machines that is easy to use, inexpensive, and which does not detract from the usefulness of the machine to which it is attached.